Opposites Attract
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set a few months after the finale of "Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time", Tagiru and airu remained as competetive hunters, but a series of events would slowly drew them closer and an understanding is formed between the two, slowly awakening their feelings towards one another, though they tried to repress it at first before admitting themselves to one another. Airu x Tagiru.
1. Awakening

_**Opposites Attract**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

* * *

Welcome to my 2nd **Digimon Xros Wars** fanfic, and this is the second one that features Tagiru. While "**Tagiru's Bizarre Adventures**" is still ongoing, a thought hit me as I got an idea on how to make another Tagiru fic that pits him with a love interest, and I was pondering on who to pair him with, and it was quite difficult to make something like this.

By then, two female leads came to my mind and this resulted in a "mental tug-of-war" as I had to choose between the two - Nene Amano or Airu Suzaku, and which one is better suited for this fic, with Nene being a now responsible and gentler female protagonist while Airu is a sassy, and a bit of a tsundere who wants nothing more than catching CUTE Digimons.

After a few weeks of mental debating, I finally decided on pairing Tagiru with Airu, as she and Tagiru seemed to match well in terms of attitude (Tagiru being a bit blunt and dashing forward without thinking, while Airu...you know what I mean), yet there is some potential appeal between the two, and decided to try this out to see if this new ficv would be well received or not.

Moreover, you're wondering why this is rated M...well, there will be some mature themes as the story will have a dramatic start...but in the end it'll be romantic...which means love scenes will be there in the pivotal moment. Well...that'll appear later but I will focus first on the opening summary and it will still feature Digimon hunt elements so as to keep the elements of the anime alive for this fic.

So for now, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

A few months after the defeat of Quartzmon, Tagiru is back to his old, usual self, thanks to the support of Taiki, Yuu and Nene, and other hunters and friends, thus peace is restored for the human and Digimon worlds, yet Digimon incidents are still prevalent, yet all is well for the time being and so far nothing major has happened that would put threat to Japan and the human world as we speak, as the Old Clock Shop Owner randomly gives X Loaders to young people he deemed has "having potentials".

Although having lost Psychemon/Astamon, Ryouma became a quite better person and decided to start from scratch in finding a Digimon who will become his new partner. Though still a bit cold, he now has respect for Tagiru and the others, while Ren still remained the same as he prefer to catch "rare" Digimons out for kicks, as the events didn't seem to affect him much, though he do seem to care for Ryouma and Airu.

As for Airu, though she did matured a bit, she was still the same and always go after Digimons she deemed "cute". Though she initially wanted to make Yuu her "subordinate", that craving slowly ebbed away and she does her own thing in hunting Digimons. Of course she is still at odds with Tagiru because of their competitiveness in hunting and capturing Digimons if they find that particular Digimon to their likings in terms of appearance and power.

Of course at one time the two are competing over who would get to catch a certain Digimon they are hunting, much to Gumdramon and Oppossumon's bewilderment.

"Out of my way, gogglehead!"

"Watch it, pig-tail!"

"Don't call me a "pig-tail"!"

"I'm after that Digimon!"

"I saw it first! It's too cute for me to pass that up!"

"You already got cute ones!"

"It's mine, Digimon capture complete!"

"Hey! No fair!"

Yuu sighed while Ryouma and Ren sweat-dropped at seeing the two bicker at each other but still no hard feelings came in between the two, as the two teens bickered for a few more minutes before departing the Digi-Quartz and left for the human world after a rather long day in Digimon-catching, with Airu vowing that she would win in the next hunting. Tagiru sighed as he ignored her while Taiki and Yuu wondered if things are going top be like this after the defeat of Quartzmon and if the current hunt will be like this that wouldn't lead to another situation like last time.

**-x-**

At his house, Tagiru is rummaging on things inside his room while Gumdramon is looking at some boxes where several reading items are being stored, such as manga and doujinshi, and with nothing else to do for now, the Digimon decided to read them while Tagiru is busy putting his clothes inside the closet, not noticing that his partner would soon discover his "hidden secret" that he's long been trying to hide.

"Hey, Tagiru...want me to help you in cleaning?"

"Sure..."

"Okay where do I put these boxes...?"

"Inside the closet..."

"Hmm..."

"What...?"

"A comics...eh...? Naked humans...? They're humping together...touching each other...?"

"Huh? GGGAAAHHHKK! Stop! Leave those alone...!"

Tagiru was flustered at the fact that his partner had discovered the hentai doujinshi being hidden in one of the boxes and quickly defended himself by stating that his classmate asked him a favor in hiding the collections for the time being until the time comes for him to take them back. As the Digimon chastises his human partner for accepting such a request, Tagiru took them as he places them inside his other closet for "safekeeping", until one doujinshi dropped and he picks it up, and there he noticed one of the pages and read it.

"Huh...? This girl looked attractive..."

Tagiru read it and noticed that one of the characters portrayed resembled Airu, and the image was very sexy and arousing as it depicts her sexy curve and figure, and as he glances at it, his body responded as it awakened his "arousal", and a bulge is formed within his shorts, which Gumdramon notices and told his partner about it.

"Um, Tagiru..."

"..."

"Tagiru!"

"..."

"Hey!"

"What...?"

"Your shorts is bulging!"

"Huh?"

Tagiru blinked his eyes after hearing what his partner just said and looked down, seeing a "huge tent" formed on his shorts, and because he wasn't wearing a brief right now, his erection soon slipped out and was in full view, in which a flustered Tagiru tried to hide hit but since he is holding the Doujinshi, and his tanktop shirt was too short, he couldn't hide his awakened penis, in which Gumdramon took a few "shots", much to the teen's embarrassment.

"Wow...I didn't klnow you were THAT big, Tagiru..."

"Shut up!"

"So...what are you going to do now...?"

"Mind your own business!"

"Come on...I'm trying to help..."

"What can you do?"

"How about this...RUM GUM BREAK!"

"GGGGYYYYAAAHH! In you go!"

Pissed off at the "verbal shots" his partner gave him, Tagiru puts Gumdramon back inside the X Loader much to Gumdramon's complaint, and now that he is alone, he 15-year old boy glances at the doujinshi where the image of the Airu look-alike continued to arouse him as this is the first time he ever felt this, and unknowingly "pinched" his organ, reveling at the sensation he never felt before, and he is starting to enjoy it, but soon stopped when he came to his senses as the thought of Airu came to his head.

"Whoa! Why am I thinking of Airu?"

He wondered why he is having naughty thoughts about Airu and before he could mentally delve on that thought, Tagiru's mom knocked on the door, telling him that dinner time is ready and the teen grabbed a pillow to cover his bulging shorts as his mom entered, telling him that dinner is ready and he replied that he is coming down shortly after "fixing" his room, which perplexed Mrs. Akashi yet she didn't suspect anything and left.

"_What's with Tagiru...?_"

After a few minutes later Tagiru's lower body "cooled off" and went down to the dining room to eat his dinner, though he mentally wondered what made him notice Airu and why her image went to his head that made him unintentionally fantasize her, as he never thought of her before, not knowing that this is a sign of a starting developing feelings towards her.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you like the opening chapter...though it focused mostly on Tagiru and his "awakened feeling"...

This is just the start, as I will work on the following chapters to work on the story on howTagiru and Airu "developed" feelings towards one another while I would try to put some SERIOUS tone to give this fic more story before these two would get together...

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Airu will be spotlighting the next chapter, and meets another hunter would would "light up" his heart though she would start to feel something towards Tagiru, and this will set the chain of events that would lead the two to an understanding...…


	2. A New Hunter

_**Opposites Attract**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

* * *

Though I only got two reviews at this time, it's enough to say that this fic got noticed, so here I'm bringing in the second chapter and I promise this would surely add a lot to the now the spotlight will be on Airu as she is set to go on another hunt, while the "main antagonist" of this fic will be introduced and there you'll see where this would go where the events would lead to Tagiru and Airu to...well, can't spoil everything, so it's best that you read this chapter and you'll soon know why things would lead to this...

So for now, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

One week has passed and so far things appeared to be normal and the hunt is not as dangerous as before like the then-signs of Quartzmon emerging, and Yuu and Tagiru were hunting a cute, but dangerous Digimon like **Palmon**, and Palmon's vine-attacking abilities were quite impressive enough to keep even Tsuwamon at bay, while Arresterdramon tried to get through but is repelled back. Palmon snickered and boasted that she can't be caught, and this pissed Tagiru off and decided to make a desperation move.

"Ha-ha-ha! You'll never catch me!"

"What did you say?!"

"You are an irrelevant human...pretending to be Taiki Kudo wearing his goggles!"

"I'm my own man!"

"You are nothing! You'll never catch me!"

"Want a bet?!"

"Eh?"

"Tsuwamon...now!"

With Tsuwamon using his trap techniques, Palmon was momentarily being immobilized and Tagiru managed to grapple onto the Digimon, and as Palmon whips Tagiru, Cho-Hakkaimon suddenly appeared and smashed its mallet on the plant-Digimon's head with great force and it was enough to stun Palmon enough for Airu to show up and capture it with her X-Loader, much to Tagiru's dismay, and Airu accidentally helps Tagiru up, seeing the back of his shirt tattered with whip marks and small bleeding, only to drop him upon realization.

"Digimon capture...complete!"

"Darn...I lost to her for the second time..."

"You looked banged up..."

"..."

"Let me help you up..."

"Thanks..."

"Wait! Why am I helping you?!"

"OW! WHY'D YOU DROPPED ME LIKE THAT?! YOU PIG-TAILED GIRL!"

"DON'T CALL ME A PIG-TAILED GIRL!"

As Tagiru and Airu went on a "word war", Yuu sighed while Ryouma looked around, seeing that the hunts appeared to be more of the same as before, and seeing that there isn't any Digimon sightings for now, and tells Airu that they'll be leaving, and Airu turns around to leave, but looked back seeing Tagiru standing up but he fell on his knees as he winced in pain and she unconsciously went to his side to help, and Ryouma reluctantly goes in to help Tagiru.

"Looks like you need to modify your approach, Akashi...you can't just charge like that..."

"Yeah..."

"Airu...help me here..."

"...fine..."

"You may have defeated Quartzmon...but don't expect top let that get to your head..."

"I know...I know..."

"Yuu...help us here..."

"Coming, Ryouma..."

With Yuu joining in to help Tagiru, the gogglehead momentarily glanced at Airu, and both made eye contact which made the two stare at each other, and for once she unknowingly stared at Tagiru, as if something made her drawn to him, but soon she realized what she just did, blushed furiously and left, while Ryouma tells Yuu to take Tagiru to a clinic to treat the wounds. Gumdramaon noticed that Tagiru is also blushing while the two teens left the Digi-Quartz and he returned to Tagiru's X-Loader.

**-x-**

A few days later, Tagiru is dressing up after taking a bath, though he still had to enlist Gumdramon's help in putting the ointment and bandages on his back and there the Digimon asked what is going on between him and Airu, in which Tagiru is hesitant to answer, as he couldn't believe why he finds himself get drawn to her even though he knew her the moment he and his partner first met at the Digi-Quartz.

"Hey, Tagiru..."

"Yeah..."

"Can I ask you something...?"

"Okay...what?"

"What's with you and Airu...?"

"!"

"Looks to me that you're getting attracted to her..."

"WHAT?"

**-x-**

At the Suzaki residence, Airu was laying on her bed, as her mind is debating on why she is feeling like this as she always dismisses Tagiru, as an "annoying tart", but lately, she started to think of him and and she couldn't figure out why she is thinking of him like this and even tries to deny those feelings herself. Oppossummon tries to console and help her but is unable to.

"What's wrong with me...?"

"Airu..."

"Why am I thinking of that boy?"

"Um...Airu..."

"He's nothing but an annoying tart...just a plain boy who just get high and mighty after defeating Quartzmon..."

"But Airu...he does look cute...and I'm getting the feeling that your starting to notice him..."

"Don't get the wrong idea, Oppossumon!"

"Airu..."

Needing to think of other things so just to get Tagiru's image off her mind, she left the house to take a stroll, and hopefully to find another rampaging Digimon to hunt.

**-x-**

While walking the streets of Kyoto, she felt at peace for now as she can focus on other things and relax, though she wished that she would find another "cute Digimon" to hunt and add to her collection, but then she saw the Old Clock Shop Owner inviting a teenage boy, about Taiki's age, and out of curiosity she follows them inside the clock shop, and there she saw the Clock Shop Owner giving the teen a purple X-Loader and the teen revealed his name as "Giru". There Giru notices Airu and tries to flirt with her using his "pretty boy" image and charms.

"Hey there, toots..."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm talking to you..."

"What do you want?"

"Want to hunt with me? I can help you...if you help me..."

"No thanks! I have my own ways! So top hitting on me!"

"Hey! Nobody says "no" to me...a pretty boy..."

"You're not cute enough...let alone your attitude! Now get lost!"

Despite his "pretty boy" looks, it didn't catch Airu's attention as she only has Digimon hunting being her top priority and has no time in entertaining boys, and flatly shoved him aside as she leaves the shop, while the Clock Shop owner tells Giru that he needs a Digimon to serve as his partner, and there Giru eyed at Airu, sensing that he might do something more than just "hit" her.

"_You're going to pay for ignoring me, bitch..._"

Not far, Tagiru is passing by and noticed Giru holding his X-Loader and sensed that he is a new Hunter, and noticed him leering towards a departing Airu, and though he wanted to ignore it, he couldn't bring himself to admit that he felt that something bad might happen to her, even though Gumdramon noticed his partner feeling something towards her, and when asked, Tagiru just tried to avoid that conversation.

"That guy..."

"He's holding a X-Loader..."

"That means he's a new hunter...and he's acting a bit...forced towards Airu..."

"Say, Tagiru..."

"What?"

"You seemed to be attracted to Airu..."

"What?!"

"Don't try to deny it..."

"Look here..!"

As the two partners bicker, Airu's X-Loader blared and realized that a Digimon is sighted so she activated it and head for the Digi-Quartz, and there Giru followed, intending to find a strong Digimon and make him/her his partner and to get even at Airu for turning him down, even if he has to resort to underhanded tactics just to make things possible.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like the second chapter…and there you get to meet a new hunter, and a possible villain here given how he tried to "hit" on Airu…while feelings between her and Tagiru are slowly beginning to develop.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Airu will again be spotlighting the next chapter, and gets into another "spat" with the new hunter, Giru, while a new hunt has taken place, and this is where Giru's new partner will be introduced…


	3. New Master And New Evolution

_**Opposites Attract**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

* * *

My apologies for the long wait. My busy schedule got in the way and I managed to get a free time to work on this chapter. But nevertheless, I managed to have this ready and now I'm going to bring this to you readers as my way of saying thanks for tuning in to this fic.

Looks like I got reviews, and this is enough to inspire me, so here's chapter 3.

Aside from Airu, Giru will also showcase his "Digimon hunt" and why he's the assigned "main villain" for this fic, and read on so as you'll know why...

* * *

While walking the streets of Kyoto, she felt at peace for now as she can focus on other things and relax, though she wished that she would find another "cute Digimon" to hunt and add to her collection, but then she saw the Old Clock Shop Owner inviting a teenage boy, about Taiki's age, and out of curiosity she follows them inside the clock shop, and there she saw the Clock Shop Owner giving the teen a purple X-Loader and the teen revealed his name as "Giru". There Giru notices Airu and tries to flirt with her using his "pretty boy" image and charms.

"Hey there, toots..."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm talking to you..."

"What do you want?"

"Want to hunt with me? I can help you...if you help me..."

"No thanks! I have my own ways! So top hitting on me!"

"Hey! Nobody says "no" to me...a pretty boy..."

"You're not cute enough...let alone your attitude! Now get lost!"

Despite his "pretty boy" looks, it didn't catch Airu's attention as she only has Digimon hunting being her top priority and has no time in entertaining boys, and flatly shoved him aside as she leaves the shop, while the Clock Shop owner tells Giru that he needs a Digimon to serve as his partner, and there Giru eyed at Airu, sensing that he might do something more than just "hit" her.

"_You're going to pay for ignoring me, bitch..._"

Not far, Tagiru is passing by and noticed Giru holding his X-Loader and sensed that he is a new Hunter, and noticed him leering towards a departing Airu, and though he wanted to ignore it, he couldn't bring himself to admit that he felt that something bad might happen to her, even though Gumdramon noticed his partner feeling something towards her, and when asked, Tagiru just tried to avoid that conversation.

"That guy..."

"He's holding a X-Loader..."

"That means he's a new hunter...and he's acting a bit...forced towards Airu..."

"Say, Tagiru..."

"What?"

"You seemed to be attracted to Airu..."

"What?!"

"Don't try to deny it..."

"Look here..!"

As the two partners bicker, Airu's X-Loader blared and realized that a Digimon is sighted so she activated it and head for the Digi-Quartz, and there Giru followed, intending to find a strong Digimon and make him/her his partner and to get even at Airu for turning him down, even if he has to resort to underhanded tactics just to make things possible.

**-x-**

A few minutes later, Airu arrived at the Digi-Quartz and is now commencing her search for a "cute" Digimon, and decided to summon Palmon and have the Digimon do the search, but to her surprise, Palmon was defying and has no intention of following Airu, and by then, Giru arrived, and saw the two quarelling and decided to watch the scene for now as Airu tries to make Palmon follow her orders.

"Palmon...obey my command!"

"Never."

"What?!"

"Go flash yourself."

"Is that how you speak to your master?!"

"Go "Master-bait"."

"Say what?!"

"I won't recognize you as my master. you slut."

Seeing that this is his chance to "shine", and to get back at Airu for turning down his "advances", Giru approached Palmon and "charmed" his way to win the Digimon's trust, and the next scenes further irritated Airu seeing that Giru can annoy her in more than one way or the other.

"Hey, Palmon..."

"Huh?"

"You don't seem to get along with her..."

"So what?"

"Why not get along with me? I can make you stronger...and will treat you as my equal..."

"Really?"

"Yes...and I won't treat you like garbage...unlike that pig-tailed slut there..."

"Hmm..."

Seeing how Giru talked to her and how he offered his "partnership", Palmon readily accepted, and became Giru's partner, entering his X-Loader and then Giru approached Airu as she tries to scream at him for "stealing" her Digimon, and there he showed his rather "sinister" side as as he pinned her against the wall, and spoke to her before he began to make a move against her.

"Looks like you lose..."

"Let go of me! And you stole my Digimon!"

"It's your fault for that...and Palmon doesn't like partners who dot unnecessary things at them...but me...I will make her stronger...and make you pay for turning me down..."

"Screw you! Now let me go!"

"I won't...!"

"Then how about I make you pay right now...? Hmm..."

"Wh-what are you...?"

"Like this..."

As Airu's hands are pinned by Giru's left hand, his right hand began to caress her legs and thighs, and as she screamed at him for being a pervert, but then his right hand went up to her blouse while his legs pinned her legs, and there Giru began to fondle Airu's breast, caressing her nipples and within a few minutes it started to harden, and though she is aroused, she is not enjoying this and screamed at him to stop molesting her.

"EEEKKKK!"

"My...so smooth...yet hard..."

"STOP TOUCHING ME, YOU HENTAI!"

"I'm going to enjoy this..."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"But you're enjoying it..."

"LET ME GO!"

"Let me toy with you further..."

Airu was helpless as Giru is playing with her breast, and then made a bold move as his right hand went down south, touching her "treasure" while his legs held her legs apart and began playing her "there", and Airu screamed louder at him and demanded that she stop his action but he just grinned and fondled her "private spot" even more which he finds a lot of enjoyment there.

But then she got a respite as a Digimon appeared flying in the air and it was a purple-colored dinosaur-type that resembled a humanoid pteradactyl and appeared to be very strong, and this attracted Giru's attention and decided to "spare" Airu for now, but not without leaving a very "cruel farewell" to her in which she never expected to happen.

"Huh?"

"A Digimon!"

"Tsk!"

"What?"

"You're lucky...I'll let you go for now..I got a bigger fish to catch..."

"Grr..."

"But allow me to give you a way to say "goodbye"..."

"Huh?"

Before releasing her from his grasp, Giru punched Airu on the stomach so hard that she nearly vomited while slumping down on the ground as he took his leave to confront the Digimon, and he is smirking that he would get to capture his 2nd potential Digimon. As Giru is far away, Airu remained in pain while feeling humiliated, and within a few seconds, Tagiru arrived and saw Airu's state and went to her side while Gumdramon looked around to see if a Digimon is nearby, wondering if it did this to her.

"Airu!"

"Huh...? T-Tagiru..."

"Are you okay?"

"Uhh..."

"What happened to you? Who did this to you?"

"Th-the new guy..."

"Eh? Him?"

"Y-yeah...he molested me...then...punch my gut..."

Tagiru is angered that the "new guy" would do this to a girl who did not fight back, and to molest her like this, he wanted to find this guy and make him pay and apologize to Airu, but right now he has to take Airu home so she can be treated properly, so he helped her up and though she doesn't want to, she is in no condition right now to continue to hunt and reluctantly accepted Tagiru's help to have her return to the human world. However, they are startled to hear a loud noise nearby, and Airu guessed that Giru is fighting with a Digimon right now.

**-x-**

At the sight of the battle, the Digimon, Pteramon, is going after Giru, but surprisingly, he is able to dodge the Digimon's attacks and is one step ahead of him, and there he decided to release Palmon and orders the plant-Digimon to hold the dinosaur-type Digimon, which she agreed, and uses its vine to hold down the other Digimon, but Pteramon managed to break free, and there the team made a "regroup", came with an understanding as both have similar attitude, and decided that Palmon needed to evolve, and in a surprising turn of events, through the X-Loader in Giru's hands, Palmon evolved, and became **Togemon**.

"Wow...I...I evolve!"

"Congratulations..."

"I'm glad you became my partner..."

"Then lets work together..."

"Right!"

"And after this...let's work to get even at Airu..."

"I'm with you on that!"

"Then let's go..."

Airu and Tagiru came and witnessed the scene before them, and they are surprised to see how Giru was able to make Palmon evolve, and pig-tailed beauty mentally winced at the pain she is feeling and the anger she felt that a molesting teen was able to steal a Digimon and have it evolve, but right now Giru's battle against Pteramon is about to commence, and the two teens decided to stay hidden and see how this battle would turn out.

"Now way..."

"Palmon evolved..."

"That's the guy who violated you?"

"Yeah...that's him..."

"Let's stay hidden..."

"But..."

"We need to see what Palmon's evolved form can do...before we make our move..."

"Ohh...fine."

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like the third chapter…and there you see what kind of person Giru is, and how he "acquired" his Digimon, and yet he is able to have Palmon evolve in its powered form. Poor Airu, she gotten "hit" and is hurting, so expect a "heated rivalry" between Giru and Tagiru, and how this would affect Airu in some way, and how a romance between her and Tagiru would develop in the midst of a Digimon hunt.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Giru's battle with Pteramon would conclude in the next chapter, while his "rivalry" with Tagiru intensifies, at Airu's expense…


	4. Digimon Captured, Awkward Moments

_**Opposites Attract**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation

* * *

Looks like things are going well, and so here it is...chapter 4, Here You will get to see how Giru net his second Digimon and what this means for Tagiru and Airu, whom the two will soon see just how BADASS Giru can be , and why he is the main villain for this fic, and what kind of battle you can expect to come...and how the romance between Tagiru and Airu came to light.

and looks like I got reviews, and this is enough to inspire me, so here's chapter 4.

* * *

At the sight of the battle, the Digimon, Pteramon, is going after Giru, but surprisingly, he is able to dodge the Digimon's attacks and is one step ahead of him, and there he decided to release Palmon and orders the plant-Digimon to hold the dinosaur-type Digimon, which she agreed, and uses its vine to hold down the other Digimon, but Pteramon managed to break free, and there the team made a "regroup", came with an understanding as both have similar attitude, and decided that Palmon needed to evolve, and in a surprising turn of events, through the X-Loader in Giru's hands, Palmon evolved, and became **Togemon**.

"Wow...I...I evolve!"

"Congratulations..."

"I'm glad you became my partner..."

"Then lets work together..."

"Right!"

"And after this...let's work to get even at Airu..."

"I'm with you on that!"

"Then let's go..."

Airu and Tagiru came and witnessed the scene before them, and they are surprised to see how Giru was able to make Palmon evolve, and pig-tailed beauty mentally winced at the pain she is feeling and the anger she felt that a molesting teen was able to steal a Digimon and have it evolve, but right now Giru's battle against Pteramon is about to commence, and the two teens decided to stay hidden and see how this battle would turn out.

"Now way..."

"Palmon evolved..."

"That's the guy who violated you?"

"Yeah...that's him..."

"Let's stay hidden..."

"But..."

"We need to see what Palmon's evolved form can do...before we make our move..."

"Ohh...fine."

**-x-**

The scene shifts to the battle as Giru is now facing Pteramon with Togemon standing beside hr new "partner" and is itching to deliver the first blow, but Giru advises Togemon to wait for his "call" as he examines his "quarry" and see if there is any weaknesses he could exploit so that make some assessment and plan his moves so that the battle would shift in his favor, and it worked, as Pteramon is waiting for its opponent to make the first move, and Giru is patient enough to wait, hoping to make the targeted Digimon to lower its guard.

"Wait, Togemon..."

"Huh?"

"We wait..."

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes...if that Digimon makes his first move to attack...then we can predict it and make a counter-attack..."

"I see..."

"Okay...get ready...but on my word..."

"You're the boss..."

As Pteramon decided to make the first move, running towards Giru, the antagonistic teen smirked as he is able to guess his target's move and tells Togemon to dash forward and deliver a right-hand blow, and Togemon did so, punching Pteramon straight on the face, and the blow sends the Digimon down, momentarily dazing the dinosaur-themed opponent, and both Tagiru and Airu are taken by surprise, seeing how crafty Giru is in strategy-making, and is taking the lead.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah..."

"Looks like he won't be easy to deal with..."

"Tsk!"

"One day we'll make him pay for what he did to you...but right now we should observe how he fights..."

"He'll get one after he molested me..."

"Just trust me for now..."

"Fine...!"

The scene takes back to Pteramon as the pteradactyl-Digimon gets up and flies to the air, then dashes downward to make a flying tackle, but then Giru anticipated this and tells Togemon to wait and then attack once Pteramon is within range, and as Pteramon is closing in, Togemon goes for another mega-punch, but the flying Digimon stopped at the last minute and managed to avoid getting hit and then used its wings to form a gust of wind and nearly toppled the cactus-looking Digimon while Giru managed to seek cover and avoid being blown away.

"Whoa!"

"Whoops..."

"That thing's too fast!"

"Hmm..."

"What now?"

"Let him get close to you..."

"Huh?"

"Then you can grab him..."

Giru suggests to Togemon to try using something to get close to the target and unload a barrage of attacks, and Togemon got the drift, as she managed to hold onto Pteramon's arms and then fired several needles from her body, hitting the target which started to damage and weakened it, and she did not let up, even as Pteramon struggles to break free, and seeing that the damage is taking its toll, Giru tells his partner to unleash a powerful blow, and she does so, doing a straight dash punch which struck the Digimon on its jaws, and that was enough to knock Pteramon down and this is the moment Giru is waiting for.

"I got him!"

"Unleash your needles!"

"I did just now!"

"Keep it up!"

"What next?!"

"Smack him on the face...with your full power!"

"Okay! I knocked him down!"

"Now you're mine!"

Taking out his X-Loader, Giru takes Pteramon in, and now he has netted his second Digimon, and now he has two strong fighters in his "team", and is now pleased that he has started to get the hang of it. By then, Togemon reverted back to normal and Palmon asked what to do next, as well as what will they do about Airu. Giru smirked as he still wants to have his "fun" with her, but decided to let things go for now, and tells Palmon that he will think of something "useful" in regards to Airu, and both left the Digi-quartz, unaware that Tagiru and Airu saw them leave and how they dealt with Pteramon.

"He's...dangerous."

"Uuuhhhnnn..."

"Airu...?"

"Just...my tummy's hurt."

"Let's drop by my house so I can help you..."

"But..."

"Better than letting your family see you like this..."

"...fine..."

Tagiru, seeing that Airu is still hurt, decided to take her to his house so he can help her, and both left the Digi-Quartz and went to the Akishi house, and there he started to help her feel comfortable while nursing her bruised stomach. Since Tagiru's parents are out at work, he has no problems having her in the house, but Airu is a bit flustered as to why he is willing to help her. Within an hour, she slowly recovered and in gratitude, told Tagiru how she met Giru and what he did to her. Of course Tagiru is pissed seeing what Giru did and treated Airu like garbage and vowed to make him pay, but Airu told him to "lay off" as she wanted to get a crack at Giru herself.

"Really...that guy...hurting girls as he pleased..."

"..."

"I'll get him and make him pay for what he did to you..."

"Hold it!"

"Huh?"

"I'll get him...I'll see to it that my traps will get him...so butt off!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure! Got a problem with that?"

The two argued but decided to let it off for now, and Tagiru tells Airu to "feel at home" as he heads for the bathroom to take a shower, and Airu looked around his bedroom, seeing his pictures from his childhood up to the current, and glances at the pictures, and unconsciously finds him "cute", but then blushes realizing what she just said and thought. However, as she decided to head out of the room, Tagiru came in, only in his towel, and both shrieked and ended up colliding with each other.

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

"Whoa!"

"EEEKKK! Hentai!"

"OOOFFF!"

"AHHH!"

"Watch it!"

"You watch it!"

Both fell on the floor with Tagiru being on top, and because of the mishap, his towel fell and he is naked, and is laying on top of her. Both flustered as they made eye contact, and both went still, but then Airu felt something pressing her "front", and Tagiru felt it too and got up, where it shows that his penis went hard, and Tairu stared wide-eyed, seeing a boy's organ for the first time, and realized that her skirt was lifted, exposing her panties and there she realized why she felt erection. She shrieked out very which hurt his ears.

"KKKKKYYYYAAAHHHH!"

"WHOA My ears! You shrieked too loud!"

"Hentai!"

"What?"

"You hentai! You're "birdie" is standing up!"

"Don't look!"

"I'm being violated!"

"You over-exaggerating!"

"I'm out of here!"

The day went on without incident, and Airu left in a hurry, her face red after that awkward incident, and at his bedroom, Tagiru was also blushing, yet he finds himself aroused and wondered what to do with his "raging organ", and with the sensations getting stronger, he is tempted to touch himself, and recalling Airu's body, and how he felt her earlier, he slowly succumbs and began to rub his erection up and down.

He leaned against the wall as images of Airu filled his mind while rubbing his erection, and this went on for 10 minutes before he "exploded", and after a minute of euphoria, he came to his senses and blushed, as he frantically tries to clean up the "mess" he made.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter…and there you see what kind of person Giru is, and how he "acquired" his second Digimon, and yet he is able to have Palmon evolve in its powered form. Now he is slowly becoming a force to be reckon with.

Tagiru's attraction to Airu is slowly building up, and what he did just now is the starting point, though it would take a while before Airu notices Tagiru.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Giru's next battle comes next, at Airu's expense…


End file.
